Bande der Roten Hand
thumb|Banner der Bande : "We'll toss the dice however they fall, and snuggle the girls be they short or tall, then follow young Mat whenever he calls, to dance with Jak o' the Shadows." : — Lied der Bande Geschichte thumb|left Die Bande der Roten Hand (Shen an Calhar in der Alten Sprache) ist eine Armee, die nach einer legendären Bande von Helden aus Manetheren benannt wurde. Es wird gesagt, dass sie die letzten waren, die den Trollocs zum Opfer fielen, während sie König Aemon al Caar al Thorin selbst beschützten, als Manetheren starb. Die Bande wird von Mat Cauthon geleitet, vertretbarerweise der beste lebende General und zu allerletzt ein Kommandant auf einer Ebene mit den Fünf Großen Kapitänen. Die ursprünglichen Mitglieder der Bande waren aus Tear und Cairhien, aber viele wurden später aus Altara, Andor und Murandy rekrutiert. Die Organisation der Bande und ihre Taktiken stammen aus den vielen Erinnerungen in Mats Kopf, die ihm von den Eelfinn gegeben wurden. Die Kommandanten und viele Mitglieder wurden von Mats Glück in die Bande gezogen, genauso wie es die Tatsache war, dass er ein brillianter General ist. Viele glauben, dass sie nicht besiegt werden können, wenn Mat sie kommandiert, und sie wurden es auch nicht. Militärstruktur und -größe Wie schon erwähnt wurde die Militärstruktur von den Modellen in den riesigen Armeen genommen, die während der Trolloc-Kriege bis zur Zeit von Artur Falkenflügel ins Feld zogen. In diesen Zeiten existierten, vom kleinsten bis zum größten, Banner, Legionen, Großlegionen und eine formelle Definition einer "Armee". Obwohl sein finaler Entwurf bis jetzt unbekannt ist, hat Cauthons Organisation der Bande in Maerone schon eine Raffinesse gezeigt, an der es derzeit in den meisten anderen Erhebungen oder Armeen fehlt. In Maerone war die Stärke der Bande bei zirka sechstausend Mann, ungefähr geteilt in eine berittete Hälfte und eine Hälfte Fußssoldaten. Die berittenen Einheiten waren in zwei gleiche Hälften von jeweils ungefähr fünfzehnhundert geteilt, zirka die Größe eines Banners (ungefähr fünfzehnhundert Pferde oder dreitausend Infanteristen), was die grundlegende militärische Einheit war, die im höchsten Punkt in der Militärischen Wissenschaft dieses Zeitalters genutzt wurde, die ein paar Jahrhunderte vor den Trolloc-Kriegen begonnen hatte und bis zum Zusammenbruch der militärischen Wissenschaft (und allem anderen) während des Hundertjährigen Krieges dauerte. Die berittenen Einheiten, kommandiert bei Lord Talmanes Delovinde und Lord Nalesean Aldiaya, wurden weiterhin geteilt in sechs Schwadrone, jedes aus zehn Truppen bestehend. Es war die erste Truppe der Kavalerie, die die Einheit leitete und einen Bannermann hatte, der die Farben der Einheit trug, das Banner mit der Roten Hand. Die Infanterie, kommandiert von Kapitän Daerid Ondin, war geteilt in zwölf Kompanien, jede aus fünf Schwadronen bestehend. Jedes Schwadron bestand aus Pikenieren, Männern mit Äxten und Armbrustschützen, mit zirka einem Bogen- oder Armbrustschützen auf vier Piken oder Äxte. Das, betrachtet man die Bande, unterstellt, dass Cauthon den Anteil von Bogenschützen und Armbrustschützen erhöhen will. Wenn das tatsächlich sein Plan ist, würde es den Anteil näher an die Zahlen bringen, wie sie während der Trolloc-Kriege waren, als es ein Übergewicht von Armbrust- und Bogenschützen gab. Es gibt auch ein Banner von Steinmetzen, die eingeteilt werden, um Brücken zu bauen und für ähnliche Aufgaben, obwohl es historisch gesehen aus einer viel kleineren, unbestimmbareren Anzahl besteht. Zusätzlich zu dem Steinmetz-Banner ist es noch unbekannt, wie viele nicht kämpfende Mitglieder der Bande existieren; das beinhaltet die Spähertruppen, Quartiermeister, Wagenfahrer, Schmiede, Rüstungsschmiede, Hufschmiede, Pferdepfleger, Köche, Pagen usw. Parallelen Der Ursprung des Namens der Bande und ihrer Ikonographie stammt aus irischen Legenden. "Red Branch" war der Name eines Adelshauses in Ulster und seiner Kriegerbande, welche die größten irischen Helden enthielt. Das Symbol für Ulster ist eine rote Hand. Von Hugh o'Neill, einem irischen Clanoberhaupt und 2. Earl von Tyrone, Ulster wird berichtet, dass er die Rote Hand als sein Banner während dem Neunjährigen Krieg benutzte, in dem O'Neill viele Siege gegen eine größere und besser ausgerüstete Streitmacht errang. Kategorie:Bande der Roten Hand Kategorie:Manetheren Kategorie:Gruppierung Kategorie:Mat Cauthon Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Referenzen fehlen